Born Like This
by Medareader
Summary: Cassidy Frey is an outgoing, adventurous, carefree werewolf with a bad temper. When a small pack from California comes and asks her for help, she hurries across the border to help the strangers, and an old friend. Derek Hale/OC Extended Summary inside
1. Extended Summary

The McCall pack of Beacon Hills is in trouble, and needs a little help. There is a killer on the loose, and the only way to stop him is by finding someone who knows how to fight him. Cassidy can do just that.

Cassidy Frey is a outgoing, adventurous, carefree werewolf with a bad temper. When a small pack from California comes and asks her for help, she has no idea how to react, so she just follows her motto, "Fake it till you make it"

\--This will not follow the exact events of the series

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters created by the tv show and its writers. I only own Cassidy and her family, and other characters who I have created. Do not try to take my ideas, as I have worked hard on them. I also don't own any images in this work unless clearly stated, if I use your image in anything and want credit or the image removed, please message me and I will deal with any issues.


	2. Prologue

"On your left! Left! No, Right!"

"Stiles, make up your mind, which way did he go?"

"I'm not sure, sniff around you're the werewolf!"

"Whatever, you go left, I'll go right."

Scott ran down the alleyway looking for a man that he and his pack had been trying to find for months. Currently, Stiles was driving his rusty old jeep and Scoot was sniffing the air, but they couldn't seem to find him. He had just been hanging around a gas station, but now seemed to have vanished.

Scotts phone started ringing, and he looked and saw that Derek was calling.

"Have you found him yet?"

"No, we lost him."

"How, you said you were following right after him!"

"I don't know, Stiles was-"

"Of course Stiles was doing something wrong, just look. He has to be there somewhere."

Just as Derek ended the call, Scott caught sight of a figure running across the top of an apartment building in front of him, and ran towards him.

When he caught up with him, he recognized the scent of the man that they were looking for, and yelled, "Hey! Wait!"

The man didn't stop, bus instead jumped across to the next building. As Scott chased him, he also noticed the scent of blood in the air though he wasn't sure if it was coming from the man himself, or from someone the man had hurt.

They kept running until there were no more buildings to jump onto, just empty lots and cars.

The man hesitated, not knowing what to do. He jumped off the roof and onto a fire escape, and then onto the street below. He kept running, and turned a corner, ducking into a not her alley.

Scott was following close behind, and heard tires screeching ahead of him.

As they entered the allye, Scott saw that it let out onto the next street, and that the man was about to escape. Just then, Stiles pulled in front of the alley, and jumped out of his jeep, holding a velvet bag. He began pouring th contents of the bag out in front of him, and the man who Scott was chasing stopped.

"It's Mountain Ash, you can't cross it." Stiles smirked at the man as Scott came up behind him, causing him to whip around to glare at him.

The man was wearing all black, and had the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his face.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Scott said, advancing on the stranger.

The man didn't say anything, but turned around, looking at the line of Mountain Ash.

Scott walked forward, grabbing his arm. "Hey-"

He was cut off as the man threw him back, growling and letting his hood fall to reveal his face. He looked angry, half-shifted, and had icy blue eyes that tore through Scott and glowed like the moon.

Scott stood up and winced, seeing that the man had sliced his chest with his claws. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them the man was running over the Mountain Ash line.

"Scott!" Stiles ran over, quickly helping his friend stand.

"How did he get through that?" Scott said, wincing again.

"Well it wasn't really a circle, just a line."

Scott nodded and let Stiles help him to the jeep, and then drive him to see Dr. Deaton at his office cross town. He sent Derek a text telling him that the man got away, and Derek and Peter, along with Malia, Liam and Lydia were waiting for them when they arrived at the clinic.

"How could you let him get away?"

Derek growled, as Liam rushed forward to help Scott out of the car.

"Hey! He didn't just let him leave, we were trying to hold him, but he got mad and did this" Stiles said, pointing out Scott's injuries.

Derek rolled his eyes as Deaton came to the door, and then led the group to the back of the clinic where he cleaned and bandaged the cuts.

As he was attending to Scott, Deaton started questioning him. "So this was the same guy you guys saw last week right?"

"We think so, he was wearing the same hoodie, and looked the same as far as I could tell," Stiles answered, sitting on a counter beside Lydia.

"Yeah, he smelled the same too, and there was something else," Scott added, hopping off of the table as Deaton finished. "He smelled like blood."

"Do you think he killed someone else?" Liam said, concerned.

"I'm not sure but we need to stop him. He has hurt enough."

Across the room, Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you guys have been chasing him for weeks, and you only recently actually saw him. And when you did, you all got your assessment kicked. I've never seen a beta fight that well, so I don't know how he does."

Derek glared at him and grumbled,"He didn't fight that well, let's just find him." He then rolled the shoulder that the stranger had ripped out of its socket the last time they saw him, and Peter smirked.

"Sure, yeah, go ahead. Don't let me stop you from getting your selves decapitated, I don't really care."

"Yeah, we know you don't, crazy psychopath," Stiles mumbled.

"Guys, we still have to do something. This guy is hurting people, and if we don't stop him he's just going to keep killing. We have to do something." Scott said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's stop him," Lydia responded, followed by Malia, "Yeah, let's kick some ass!"


	3. 1

(Three months after the prologue)

Breaking News! There were three more killings last night, all deemed to be the work of The Stranger, the alleged serial killer who seems to have taken up residence in Beacon Hills. That makes The Stranger's total body count from the last six months around 14, but police suspect that the person may have killed many more. With each of these killing becoming more brutal than the last, the FBI have been called in, and authorities caution everyone to be in their homes at the 10:00pm curfew, and to be accompanied by another person when leaving the house early in the morning or late at night. We'll Be right back after the break.

Scott McCall was sitting in his living room with his pack, watching the news coverage of the man that they had been chasing. They had seen him enough to know he was a werewolf, and a strong one at that.

The few times that they had chased him, he had gotten away, and every time they got close to him they would end up fighting and losing.

The group that was sitting around the television started to stir, and Derek Hale stood up.

"So, what are we gonna do now," Stiles was looking around, waiting for someone to answer his question.

"I have no idea." Scott replied, standing as well. "He keeps winning, and I'm not sure if we can beat him."

Peter Hale shifted in his seat and smirked. "You know what I think you should do."

Stiles rolled his eyes and replied, "We can't just kill the guy."

"Yeah, he could just be out of control, we should help him." Scott added, as Liam stated at Peter and mumbled, "Yeah, well I think that just this once I agree with Peter."

Malia glared at him, along with Stiles and Lydia, as Derek interjected, "Yeah, he has killed a lot of people."

"Yeah, all we have to do is catch him, and then-"

"No! We aren't killing anyone, at least not until we find out why he has been hurting people." Scott interrupted Peter, who had been making a slicing motion on his neck with his index finger.

"Hurting people? Scott, he has killed a dozen people! More actually, we need to actually-" Liam whined, before evening interrupted by Scott, who said, "We can't kill him!" before looking to Stiles for reassurance.

"I don't know man, maybe they're right." Stiles offered, looking defeated.

"I haven't killed anyone yet, and I don't plan to!" Scott exclaimed, and the continued, "We can try to catch him, but I don't want to kill him, at least not until we find out why he is doing this."

"How are we supposed to catch him, with a box and a stick on a string?" Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Incase you haven't noticed, he beats us every time we face him." Peter added, now scrolling through his phone.

"Well," Scott thought about it for a second, and then went on, "We get help."

\--(time skip)--

Stiles paced around in Derek's loft, annoying the small pack of wolves who were waiting with him. Scott had told them that he was going to get help, but never actually said who he would bring.

The whole pack was waiting, when suddenly the door opened and Derek growled.

"What is he doing here?" Derek was glaring at the man who followed Scott through the door, angry at both him for coming, and Scott for bringing him.

"I'm here to help" The man smirked, and then walked towards the kitchen He was tall, and was carrying a cane. He sat at the bar, placing the cane in front of him, before saying, "I hear you have a little problem. I just happen to be very good at dealing with problematic wolves."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, especially if they are a problem for you."

Derek winced, remembering his beta, whom he had been made to kill because of this man.

"True, but you have to admit, I can be quite persuasive, and even if you can't beat him, I can."

"Really, you? Incase you haven't noticed you're a little washed-up, and a lot past your prime old man." Peter said ironically. as he was the second oldest in the room.

"I may have been beaten once, but how much can one beta really do? It's just some harmless kid trying to make mommy proud." The man arrogantly laughed.

"Harmless? He nearly shish kebabed Scott and Derek just about every time we've fought, and that is with all of us trying to distract him!" Liam was amazed at how confident the man seemed.

Malia also decided to speak up, adding "Yeah, what are you going to do to him, hit him with your stick? Go blind on him? Bark a couple times?"

The man glared at her before standing up, and flashed his "Have a little faith. After all, I am the Demon Wolf."


	4. 2

With the help of Deucaleon, Scott and his pack came up with a plan to catch The Stranger, and natutally it involved Stiles being the bait. Obviously, he wasn't very happy about that.

"Why do I have to lure him out?" Stiles whined over the phone, annoying Peter.

Scott listened to his friend complain, and then aswered, "Because we have to fight him. You can't heal, so you have to be the distraction."

"Yeah, but won't the distraction get hurt? I mean, I'm gonna be right next to him while I wait for you and the mystery gang to sneak up on him, and you know Fred's plans never work."

"Did you just compare me to Fred?"

"No, I compared Ducaleon to Fred, you're more like Velma." Stiles said. less anxiety now in his voice.

"No, he's Scooby and you're Shaggy," Peter said, rolling his eyes and wishing for this to be over with so that he could escape Stiles and is excessive chatter.

"Did you just compare us to the idiots of the group?" Stiles asked over the phone.

"Yes." Peter answered simply, getting fed up with Stiles and his attitude.

"Well I still don't wanna be bait. Someone could give me a gun and-"

"No Stiles, we need you, you're going to be fine." Scott tried to pursuade his friend, and before he could tell if it worked, he heard Stiles yelp. "What's wrong? What happened? Stiles!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, a metal pole just jumped out and tried to kill me. And it hurt like hell."

Peter rolled his eyes, and Scott sighed in relief. "Just keep walking around, he's got to show up sometime."

"How do we even know that he'll show up here? It's not like he's been predictable in the past," Peter wondered.

Then Stiles whispered, "Uh, guys? I think he's here."

"Why?" Scott asked, at the same time as Peter said, "How the hell would you know?"

"Well, uh, 'cause he is looking at me." Stiels stammered out, getting quieter and quieter, as if the werewolf in front of him didn't have superhuman hearing.

"Just stay where you are, keep him distracted, we're on our way!" Scott instructed.

"Oh yeah, and try not to get killed," Peter added just before Scott ended the call and started running toward the alley where they had left Stiles.

While on the way, Scott texted the other two groups to start heading to their planned routes of attack. The first group was Liam, Malia and Lydia, and the second group was Derek and Deucaluion.

There were two entrances to the alley from the street, where each group would come from. Scott and Peter were going to jump down and suprise The Stranger from the roof.

The two were currently climbing a fire escape to the top of an old apartment building. When they reached the top, they looked over the edge and saw Stiles backing up in to a wall, with the man they were after slowly advancing.

All of a sudden, the man turned and looked down the alley to see Liam, Malia and Lydia running towards him. He tried to run to the opposite end of the alley, but was suprise to see Derek and Deucalion blocking it.

"Let's go" Scott whispered to Peter, who nodded and then the two jumped from the roof top onto an old dumpster, and then on to the ground next to the man.

The wolf started growling, and then shifted to reveal his icy blue eyes and took a fighting stance.

Deucalion, still thinking that the younger werewolf was no match for him, stepped forward and roared, making the man hesitate for a split second before leaping toward him.

The Stranger slashed his claws down the Demon Wolf's abdomen, each finger leaving a bloody trail in it's wake.

The alpha grimaced in pain, but didn't let it stop him from cutting a large gash down the man's chest as he pulled away.

The two continued fighting, and were both soon covered in blood.

"Do you think we should help him?"

"No Liam, don't help the enemy."

"Stiles, I was talking about Deucalion."

"Yeah, I know."

"Stiles."

"Scott."

"Stiles."

"Fine. Let's be friends with another psycho alpha, that's a great plan," Stiles said with his signature sarcasm as Peter rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we should help them?" Liam said to Stiles, repeating his question from earlier.

"Oh. I don't know, Scott what do you thin?"

The group looked to the young alpha, who took a second but them said, "He seems to be doing pretty well on his own, hut I guess we could try to tie him up, or at least trap him. Stiles, do you have the Mountain Ash that Deaton gave you?"

"Yep. I got it right here in my pocket." Stiels reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black bag, and opened it.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Oh I don't know," Derek snarkily replied, "Throw it into the ocean and then we'll all sit in a circle and sing Kumbaya."

Stiles just rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask you."

"Put a circle around them, but wait to close it until Ducalion gets out of it," Scott said, pushing Stiles toward the fight.

Stiles stumbled toward the two wolves, and began pouring the ash is a very poorly drawn circle a few yards away from where they seemed to be taking turns slapping each other. When he was half-way around, Ducalion was thown towards him, and he had to extend his circle.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day, he's going to run!" Derek yelled from the sidelines, wondering why Stiles was given any sort of responsibility.

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder!"

Stiles was about to finish the circle when he remembered that he couldn't, and whisper-yelled to ducalion, "Get out of the circle! But keep him inside!"

Before The Stranger knew what was happening, Ducalion had jumped over the line of Mountain Ash, and Stiles closed the circle.


	5. 3

The Stranger was growling furiously at Deucalion. He was standing in the alley, trapped in Mountain Ash, and he was pissed.

The pack watched as he paced around, flexing his claws and looking at each of them in turn.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Stiles whispered, and Peter smacked the back of his head.

"No shit, Sherlock, he's a werewolf."

"Ow! You're going to give me a concussion!" Stiles exaggerated.

"Uh guys, what is he doing?" Lydia watched as the man sat down, and he turned shifted back to normal. He was looking at his hands, and the werewolves around him were getting some very curious chemo-signals from him.

"Are you going to tell me, that after all that, fighting and killing and maiming, you're sad? What are you sad about, getting stuck?" Derek said angrily, not sure why the man was giving off such intense emotions.

He was still staring at his hands, and Scott stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?"

The man looked at Scott, and the back down at his hands.

"Hello?" Stiles yelled loudly, startling the man in the ash.

"I-" The man started to speak, and then cleared his throat, "I don't know."

He looked up at Scott, with a pleading look, and said "Help me."

Then, the man passed out.

The others looked around at each other, and then after a moment of silence Liam spoke. "What just happened?"

"I think he passed out." Stiles concluded, and started walking towards the ring of Mountain Ash before being forcibly stopped.

Malia had grabbed the back of his collar, which made him choke.

"Let g-go of me," Stiles gasped, and Malia complied.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" He exclaimed, to which Malia responded, "He's probably faking!"

"How would you know?"

"Because if I wanted you guys to leave me alone or let me out of that circle, I would act like I passed out too."

"Well let's see." Stiles bent down and picked up a rock, and threw it right at the man.

He missed by a mile, and the rock ended up hitting the back of Deucalion's head instead.

"Would you stop being so immature, and actually try to see if it is awake?" Deucalion fumed, kicking the rock towards Stiles.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you hit me with a rock!"

"But-"

"Guys!" Lydia interrupted, yelling angrily at the two before turning to Stiles, "You have to check because you are the only human. We-" She added, motioning to everyone else, "can't touch the Mountain Ash."

Stiles huffed and stepped forward, and then walked right up to the edge of the circle, and said, "Guys, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Just see if he's faking!" Derek shouted, getting impatient.

Stiles stuck his foot across the border of ash, and lightly tapped the man's leg.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled, to which he responded "Ok, ok! I'm going!"

He took another step forward, now fully in the circle, and kicked the man's leg again.

When he got no response he bent down and shook him. The man still didn't move, so Stiles quickly jumped out of the circle.

"Yep, totally out, just as I thought, not awake, asleep in fact, unconscious one might say-"

"Stiles!" Derek yelled at him once again, ceasing the boys rambling.

"Now what?" Scott said, and Liam looked at him.

"We move him?"

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"How about Derek's loft, we can tie him up and stuff." Lydia interjected, looking at the man, and almost - but not quite - feeling sorry for him.

"Ok, let's move him. Stiles?"

The only non-supernatural being in the group stepped forward, and broke the circle of Mountain Ash.

Then, Derek and Peter stepped forward and grabbed the man, and from there the group made their way to the local vet office.

Once inside, they chained the man up with shackles that they had used on Derek's pack when they first shifted, and Stiles put another Mountain Ash circle around him.

The teenagers went home, and Derek, Peter and Deucalion stayed behind to watch The Stranger, hoping that he wouldn't escape.


	6. 4

The next morning, the whole group returned to the veterinarian's office where they around a door in the back.

"Is he still in there?" Stiles said, slightly cracking the door open.

"Yes, we checked this morning." Peter yawned, before opening the door the rest of the way and pushing Stiles through.

The rest of the pack followed close behind, and was surprised to see Dr. Deaton already in the room.

"Just checking to see if he's healthy, I was trying to figure out why he passed out, but I'm not exactly sure why." He said, stepping out of the way so that the others could see the man.

He looked to be asleep, and Deucalion informed them that he hasn't really moved all night.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Stiles said, walking around the circle of Mountain Ash that he had laid out last night.

"Well, I guess we could talk to him." Scott took a step forward.

"Yeah, how are you going to do that, he's out like a light."

"Well I guess we'll have to wake him up."

"So I guess that means you want me to break the circle?"

"Yeah."

Stiles rolled his eyes, wishing for the hundredth time that he really was some kind of abominable snowman or some kind of supernatural being that would allow him to stop doing these types of things.

"Are you sure? 'Cause he could be faking, and we don't wanna, like, you know, die."

"Just do it!" Derek yelled tiredly, and Stiles jumped before kicking away some of the ash in front of him.

When the man didn't move, Scott stepped forward. "Hey. Hey. Hey!" He said, shaking him, trying to wake the man up.

He and the others then started yelling and making noise, trying to get the man to wake up, but it didn't work.

Then Stiles stepped forward, and said, "Maybe he needs a little-" and just as he started talking, the man's face shot up, not two inches from Stiles's face, and he bared his teeth at him.

Stiles yelped and tried to jump back, but one of the man's hands that had previously been shackled behind him shot out and grabbed his arm, effectively stopping his retreat.

"Guys," Stiles yelled, as everyone raced forward to help.

Scott tried to pull the man's hand off of Stiles, but he started digging his claws into Stiles's wrist. Every time someone pulled, the claws would just get deeper and deeper.

Finally, Deaton ran over with some Ketamine, and tried to inject it into the man's arm.

However, the man was making it extremely difficult. He had started squirming and trying to fight off not only the tranquilizer, but also the rest of the pack.

Deucalion stepped forward and grabbed the man, and in the process tore what was left of his shirt up. He held the man still long enough for Deaton to give him the Ketamine, and then suddenly he let go of Stiles and passed out again.

Scott immediate grabbed Stiles's wrist, applying pressure to the wound, and then Lydia brought over a towel which replaced Scott's hand.

Deaton rushed over and dragged a very loudly complaining Stiles to a sink, and stated washing the wound.

"Ow! Ow stop!" Stiles said as Deaton finished, to which the vet replied, "Stiles, I'm not even touching you anymore!"

He then proceeded to doctor the wound, and then wrapped it and gave Stiles a shot to numb the pain. "All better."

"All better? He tried to kill me!" Stiles said, looking back at his attacker.

"Well you're fine now," Peter said, looking back towards the man, and seeing Deucalion looking at his back, and asked, "What are you doing now?"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Deucalion, and he pointed at something on the man's back.

"I think I know what pack he is from."

The others stepped forward to see what Deucalion was talking about, and there under the man's torn shirt, they could see a triskelion that only the Demon Wolf seemed to recognize.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Malia said, ripping the shirt away to reveal the whole tattoo to the group.

Deucalion looked up and said, "It is a pack in Mexico, they've had this as their pack symbol for years and years."

"So does that mean they can help us?" Scott said, looking at the Stanger and again wondering what made him want to kill.

"I guess, but I don't know of they would, and I have no way to get in contact with them."

"Well then let's take a trip to Mexico," Scott decided, and the group started to leave the room.

As they walked out, they were discussing the trip. They were deciding who all would go, and that they would take the man with them (still tied up, of course).

Thad just concluded that Scott, Peter, Derek, and Deucalion would go on the trip, when all of a sudden the sound of glass shattering could be heard from the room that they had just left.

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment, and then ran back into the room only to find the chair that The Stranger was sitting in empty. The man himself was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, guys, I think we forgot to put the ash back." Stiles said, and Peter glared at him.

"I think you mean you forgot to put the ash back!"

"Well no one told me to!"

"Do you always need to be told exactly what to do?"

"No!"

The two yelled at each other for a while longer, and when they settled down, the group came up with a new plan.

They decided to take the trip to Mexico without the man, and to try and get help from his packmates to stop him.

They also decided that only three of them would go on the trip; Scott, Peter, and Derek. Deucalion would tell them everything he remembered about getting to the other pack's territory, and would stay behind to try and help everyone else recapture The

Stranger.

"So it's settled then," Scott said to the group, "We leave tomorrow".


	7. 5

The three wolves piled into Peter's car, and headed to Mexico. The place that Deucalion told them to go was just a few miles south of the border, and he told them to call as soon as they crossed so he could give them directions.

Scott expected the ride to be very awkward, but it was more of a bonding experience for him and the older Hales.

Derek and Peter told him stories about their family before the fire, and Scott told them about growing up with Stiles.

All in all, the 7 hour drive was pretty relaxed, and when they weren't reminiscing, the air was filled with a comfortable silence.

As soon as they crossed the Border, Scott grabbed his phone and dialed Deucalion's number, and it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hi, it's Scott, we just crossed the border."

"Ok, what you are going to do is go south on the highway until you find a road that has some sort of dog breed for the name, and then go down that road for a few miles. Then, you'll turn left on either Jackson or Johnson, and head that wa a couple miles. There should be a long driveway out there somewhere basically in the middle of a forest, and a few houses. That's where they live."

Scott hung up and relayed this information to Peter, who over the course of about two hours finally found the driveway.

The place was surrounded in trees, and looked like a small neighborhood tucked away in the middle of nowhere.

There were three or four houses that they could see, and as they pulled in, people started staring at the car. A few even growled and flashed their yellow eyes.

"Looks like we got the right place," Peter said, as one young man stated following closely by the driver's side window.

When they pulled up to the largest house, an older man walked out, standing in the middle of what the three Californians assumed was his pack.

The three got out, and the people in the small crowd that had conglomerated started talking at once.

"Who are you?"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"Did the hunters send you?"

The older man kept this chorus of questions continue for a moment, before yelling, "Everyone be quiet!"

There was an air of authority around this man. He looked to be in his late forties, but Scott suspected that he was probably older. His voice carried the tone of an alpha, and when he spoke everyone grew quiet.

"Why are you on our territory?"

Scott, being the only other alpha, stepped forward and said, "We are having a problem with a werewolf, and our friend Deucalion said he thought you might know him."

The older alpha nodded, hearing Scott's heartbeat and concluding that he has told the truth.

Peter held out his phone and added, "This is the man he's talking about."

When he looked at the phone, a look of recognition passed over the man's face, along with something else that Scott couldn't quite tell what was.

"Yes, this is one of ours, his name is Kyle. What has he done?"

Gasps could be heard from the crowd as Derek told their alpha about the newest serial killer in Beacon Hills.

"He's killed more than a dozen people, and we've tried to stop him, and even with our whole pack, an emissary, and another alpha, we can't seem to keep a hold of him."

"I'm shocked to hear that he would kill anyone, are you sure it was Kyle?"

"Yeah," Scott informed the man, "But the one time we actually caught him, he seemed to snap out of a trance or something, and seemed sad and asked us for help."

"Yes, something must be wrong. Maybe a hunter, or a witch, or something. Kyle would never kill for no reason. You said he caught him?"

"Yeah, we were going to bring him with us, but he escaped from the shackles we had him in, he's pretty strong for a beta." Peter elaborated.

"He is very strong because of his alpha. He is my daughter's beta, and she is a born alpha."

Scott had no idea what the man was talking about, but the Hales did.

"I guess you'd better come in, she's not here right now, but she should be back soon and you'll definitely want to talk to her." The alpha said, before leading the group inside.


	8. 6

The group followed the alpha into the house, a long with a few people from the crowd.

The inside of the house looked very cozy, and there were pictures and paintings lining the walls.

There were stairs to the right, a few doors to the left, and a hallway in the middle which the group followed to a large living room.

"Just make yourselves at home." The pack's leader said, as he sat down on a recliner in front of a large fireplace.

Peter and Derek sat on a couch, and Scott sat alone on a loveseat across from them.

"Do you want any drinks? Food? Anything?" The man asked, and when the three said no he continued, "I realize that I never told you my name. I'm Joseph Frey, and this," he motioned to the others in the room, "is the Frey family wolf pack."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scott, and that is Peter and Derek." The Hales nodded in turn as Scott pointed to them.

"Nice to meet you all, and if you don't mind me saying, you seem a little young to be an Alpha, especially when your betas are older than you."

Peter scoffed, "He's not our alpha. In fact, I'm his."

The man looked confused as Derek explained, "This is my uncle, and we're both born wolves. He went crazy a few years ago after a hunter set a fire killed our family, and he became the alpha and killed my sister before turning Scott here, but we killed him and I became an alpha a little while later but had to give that up to save my other sister. Peter came back to back life and a bit after that and somewhere in there Deucalion brought his alpha pack to Beacon Hills, where we live, and tried to kill my pack, and we found out that Scott was a true alpha, and now he has a beta named Liam."

The man looked only slightly less confused, and asked, "So how exactly is Deucalion your friend?"

"Well, we've kind of sorted things out with him, but we're not really close. He's just helping us with Kyle."

"Oh. Well, a bit of backstory on us, you know, to kill time: We are originally from Texas, but moved out here because of hunters and people trying to take advantage of my daughter's power, and we've lived here for about fifteen or sixteen years. I don't know if you could tell or not, but not many of us here are actually Mexican."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, but I wasn't going to say anything." Scott laughed, before the small group heard the door open and close.

"Speaking of my daughter, there she is," Joseph said, looking toward the hallway that led to the front door.

"Dad," came a feminine and assertive voice, to which Joseph replied, "Come in here, we've got company."

The three wolves from across the border turned and looked down the hallway, and watched as a young woman entered the room.

She was average height, had long, straight black hair, and had grayish blue eyes.

When she entered the room, Derek's head whipped around as he met her gaze, but no one but her noticed this as she started speaking.

"Who are these people, and why is that one in my seat?"

Scott started to stand as she pointed at him, but her father just laughed and said to him, "Sit back down, she's just messing with you."

The woman glared at both Scott and her father, but then smiled. "He's right, never sat there in my life."

She walked out of the room, and her father yelled at her.

"Cassidy! These people want to talk to you."

"Well tell 'these people' that I can't come to the phone right now!"

"Cassidy!"

"Dad!"

"Cassidy!"

"JOSEPH!"

"CASSIDY!"

The girl stormed back into the room, and threw a loaf of bread at her father.

"I am TRYING to make FOOD!" She yelled before looking at the visitors.

"You guys don't mind right, I'm just gonna keep myself from starving of that's alright with you." She added sarcastically, before she turned to leave again, presumably to head back into the kitchen.

"Cassidy!" Her father yelled, and she pivoted to glare at him again and growled, "WHAT!?"

"It's about Kyle."


	9. 7

Derek Hale hesitantly followed as a stranger led their little pack into his house.

He wasn't sure why Scott was so trusting of this man, but allowed himself to be led into a large living room.

While the man was speaking, he looked around the room, seeing many pictures of different members of the pack.

One picture in particular was of a girl, probably in her early twenties, and she was standing next to the man who they now know as Kyle.

The serial killer wasn't who Derek was focused on in the picture though, instead he stared at the woman.

She had beautiful blue eyes that had just the right mix of grey, and long hair that was black as night. He also noticed that even though they were in Mexico, she didn't look very Mexican.

Derek wasn't sure who she was, but the longer he stared at the picture, the angrier he got that this other man had his arm snaked around her waist.

In the middle of spacing out, Derek heard Peter say to the man who introduced himself as Joseph Frey rather rudely, "He's not our alpha. Infact, I'm his."

Derek rolled his eyes, thinking to himself,"You never were Scott's alpha, and you never will be."

When he saw the confused look on the man's face, he tried his best to explain the whole Scott situation and the past few years, but he was distracted by the girl and did a poor job. Still, he managed to explain somewhat understandably, "This is my uncle, and we're both born wolves. He went crazy a few years ago after a hunter set a fire killed our family, and he became the alpha and killed my sister before turning Scott here, but we killed him and I became an alpha a little while later but had to give that up to save my other sister. Peter came back to back life and a bit after that and somewhere in there Deucalion brought his alpha pack to Beacon Hills, where we live, and tried to kill my pack, and we found out that Scott was a true alpha, and now he has a beta named Liam."

The man then asked about Deucalion, who Derek still didn't trust, and they talked about him for a moment before he gave them a little backstory on himself. He talked about how the family wasn't from Mexico, which explained the girl's appearance.

As he was talking, Derek heard tires on the gravel driveway, and then a car door close.

The front door opened, and all of a sudden, Derek's senses were overwhelmed by the smell of the forest, beautiful and enticing as it was.

He smelled pine, and rivers, fresh air and a hint of something, lavender possibly.

Never before had he smelled anything quite so amazing, and he vaguely heard Joseph say, "Speaking of my daughter, there she is,"

Then he heard it. A voice came down the hall, beautiful and powerful, like that looming calm before a storm. "Dad?" The voice questioned, to which Joseph responded, "Come in here, we've got company."

Derek stared at the door, fighting the urge to run to the voice, as a small woman who looked around his age entered the room.

He noticed that she was the same woman in the picture with Kyle, but the image on the wall did her no justice.

She was more beautiful than anything Derek had ever seen, and as she entered the room, the sun coming through the window hit her hair perfectly, making it look more blue than black.

The girl stared into Derek's eyes for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Who are these people, and why is that one in my seat?"

The girl looked away from Derek for a moment, and pointed one perfect finger toward Scott.

Derek could hear undertones of power in her voice, and surmised that this was the born alpha that her father had told them about earlier.

He paid no attention to what was happening around him, and was so busy staring at the woman that he barely noticed what she was saying, but instead listened to the way her voice sounded.

All of a sudden she left, after having said things that Derek was just too distracted to understand.

Derek was immediately saddened by this, but why he wasn't sure. Never had be felt this way about someone, not even with Paige.

The word mate even came to mind, but that couldn't be right, could it?

Her father started yelling at her, and for some reason this made Derek very angry. It was all he could do not to go and hit the guy in the face, but luckily no one noticed him creepily seething in the corner because they were too busy watching the angry woman storm back into the room and throw something at her father.

"I am TRYING to make FOOD!" She yelled before looking at Peter and Scott, before finally landing her gaze on Derek.

"You guys don't mind right, I'm just gonna keep myself from starving of that's alright with you." She said sarcastically, before she turned to leave again, possibly going to the kitchen.

"Cassidy!" Her father yelled, and she pivoted to glare at him again and growled, "WHAT!?"

"It's about Kyle."

When Joseph said this, Derek saw the girl stiffen, and was once again angry at her father. He was also angry at Kyle, whatever he was to her, who had made her stressed, partially because it made her upset and partially because Derek wasn't sure what the two's relationship was.

The girl slowly sat down, and then looked to Derek (rather than to her father, whom Derek expected her to look to) for an explanation.


End file.
